<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461257">Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Timeline What Timeline, Timestamp, Touch-Starved, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They may need touch more than other people do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow Moon (American Gods)/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/762018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt "Need" was on Dreamwidth in a comm. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They don’t say it in words, that the two of them crave touch more than other people do. There’s no need to talk about the specific events that led to this. Truth can exist without being named. This far in, they need each other, the way plants need sun. Too much has passed between them, and between them and the Allfather for anything to be different than that.</p>
<p>They hold on tighter than they might, hoping it will ward off the nightmares of life for just a little longer. </p>
<p>They are each other’s calm in the storm. </p>
<p>Every single time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I almost posted this as a separate Dean/Shadow work, but so much of my 'verse informs how I see this ship, so here's another piece that fits here. I'll probably write these little vignettes forever (occasionally).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>